lps_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlest Pet Shop
Littlest Pet Shop is currently a toy franchise owned by Hasbro; like the famous My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic,and Care Bears Welcome to Carealot, it has also its own show on Hub that is after an old generation of show/s. The original show started in the 1990s, by Kenner. There are and were a variety of toys and video games designed for the toys and old television show, and thus creating the newest generation of Littlest Pet Shop, on the Hub. This television series is animated by DHX Media's animation studio in Vancouver, Canada. Based on Hasbro's toy production line, it features the main character, Blythe Baxter, the pale girl wtih the dark brown, straight hair that, in a cartoon style, goes down to her waist. Her name is according to the old television LPS show's name, only her style is different; ex., the old Blythe had blond hair. The television show first premeired on November 10th, 2012, back-to-back with My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 3's first episode. The show is developed by Timothy Cahill and directed by Dallas Parker and Joel Dickie. The basic plot of this series is Blythe and her father, Mr. Baxter, moving to the Big City in the upstairs apartment of Littlest Pet Shop, a suposed day-camp for all kinds of pets (only currently featuring six). Her adventure begins when she finds she can talk to the six pets, discovering their unique personality traits and talents. When the pet shop is closing, the pets turn to Blythe to help save it. Main *Blythe Baxter (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) is the main protagonist of the series who, along with her father, moved into a Big City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets. She has a mysterious talent of understanding and talking to animals. She helps the animals to save the Pet Shop from closing down. She wears a black shirt *Zoe Trent (voiced by Nicole Oliver, singing voice by Kylee Epp) is a female purple Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who is gifted in singing. A diva from birth, Zoe likes to be fabulous and wants to achieve her goal of becoming the best singer. She is one of the first animals to interact with Blythe. She wears a blue shirt a pink skirt yellow socks and purple shoes. *Vinnie Terrio (voiced by Kyle Rideout) is a male green gecko who is gifted on dancing. His dancing skills are top-notch, but sometimes causes a lot of mess to the other pets in the shop. He wears a rainbow shirt *Penny Ling (voiced by Jocelyn Loewen, singing voice by Laura Hastlings) is a female white and purple panda who is good on gymnastics. She is very good on twirling ribbons and dancing, but she can get hurt on her feelings often. *Minka Mark (voiced by Kira Tozer) is a female pink monkey who is gifted on arts. Usually high on energy, she is an expert regarding abstract art. But the downside, Minka gets easily distracted by shiny objects, hanging out on the tire swing, or looking for something to eat. *Pepper Clark (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) is a female gray and white striped skunk whose talent is comedy acts. She usually makes everyone laugh but is sometimes brash. *Sunil Nevla (voiced by Peter New) is a male blue mongoose whose talent is magic. He always likes to do magic tricks, but they often fail, sometimes working when he needs it. *Russell Ferguson (voiced by Sam Vincent) is a male orange hedgehog and the organizer of the group. Usually he keeps everyone on the Littlest Pet Shop on track, making sure the others won't wreck it in the process. He is often mistaken as a porcupine. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series)&action=edit&section=5 editSupporting *Roger Baxter (voiced by Michael Kopsa) is Blythe's Father who alongside her moved to the apartment right above the Littlest Pet Shop. He is an Airline Pilot and is very supportive to his daughter. Though he's also being a klutz when it comes to being a handyman. *Mrs. Twombly (voiced by Kathleen Barr) is the owner of the Littlest Pet Shop and a close friend of Blythe. She has a huge liking to animals but sometimes very quirky, thought she loves what she does. She has a hobby on collecting very rare door knobs. *Whittany and Brittany Biskit (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) are two rival twin sisters who dislike Blythe *Gail Trent (voice TBA) is Zoe's sister Characters and information gathered from Wikipedia.